galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Invoked
The Invoked were once just a legend, a terrifying myth to scare children long before the sundering of the heavens. Then the knowledge of what they were was lost after the Armageddon war and nothing more was thought of them. But I have learned and sacrificed, bleed and suffered more than I thought possible. I now understand what I must do. Valanth Nailo The Invoked The Invoked are an oddity among the undead as there are so few of them and many are mistaken for liches, mummies, or vampires. Normally this is due to the state of the body when encountered as burial customs and age have slowly corroded and decayed most Invoked to a state of tattered remains. Very few Invoked, if any, survived the eons without some sort of scaring, be it mental or physical. Part of the reason for this is the nature of a Invoked creature. Much like the other undead listed they are created through necromantic means, however the actual process is what sets Invoked apart from other powerful undead. While Liches create their phylactery, Mummies are mummified, and Vampires are created by other vampires, Invoked are created through sacrifice. Appearance Invoked have a few very specific physical traits that set them apart from other undead, but also share many similarities. First, they all have black orbs where their eyes should be that seem to stare into eternity. Second, they all have some sort of ritualistic scaring on their bodies from the ritual that slowly ended their lives. These scars can be mistaken for various runic tattoos and tend to be shades of red black and purple. Finally, they have pale alabaster skin. Their hair tends to stay the same color it was in life. From a distance it is very easy to see how an Invoked could be mistaken for a Vampire or a well preserved Lich or Mummy. Creation The Invoked is a template that can be added to any humanoid or monstrous humanoid. The Invoked retain all the base creature's statistics and special abilities except as noted here. CR: +2 Alignment: Any Evil Type: The Base creature's type changes to Undead and it gains all abilities associated with that type. Senses: Darkvision 60ft(if the creature already has Darkvision, it increases by 30ft) Defense Abilities Armor Class: The creature's natural armor bonus improve by +4, Damage Reduction: 10/magic and good. Resist: Acid, Cold and Electricity of 10 Fast Healing: '''Invoked have a fast healing of 5. '''Rebirth: If an Invoked is destroyed it will be reborn at the location of its creation 1d4 days later. Offensive Abilities Speed: +30 feet to all movement types. Melee: Claw (1d6+Str and Marrow Rending) Special Attacks: ''Desolate Host, Marrow Rending.'' Special Abilities Corrupted Form: Invoked are creatures that go against the natural order of things. Invoked gain a bonus to AC and saves equal to their Charisma Modifier. They also gain bonus HP per level equal to their Charisma Modifier. Desolate Presence: ''The very presence of the Invoked causes the world around them to decay. Living creatures within 15 feet of the Invoked take 3d6 desiccation damage per round. A Fort save DC 10+1/2Hit Dice+Cha reduces the damage by half. ''Marrow Rending: The Invoked deals grievous wounds with its claw attacks. Whenever they do damage with their claw attacks they deal 1d4 Str and Dex damage. This ability only triggers once per round, regardless of number of attacks. A Fort save DC 10+1/2Hit Dice+Cha reduces the damage by half. Runic Infusion: ''The Runes carved into the Invoked during their death give incredible resilience. They gain +2 Hit Points per level and SR of 11 + Hit Dice. ''Terrifying: All creatures within a 30-foot radius that see The Invoked must make Will save (DC 10+1/2Hit Dice+Cha) or become panicked. If cornered, a panicked creature begins cowering. If the Will save succeeds, the creature is shaken for 1 round. Whether or not the save is successful, that creature cannot be affected again by the same ability for 24 hours. Statistics Abilities: +2 Str, +4 Dex, +4 Wis, +6 Cha. As Undead Creatures, The Invoked has no Constitution Score. Skills: Invoked gain a +4 racial bonus on Acrobatics, Bluff, Perception, Sense Motive, and Stealth checks. Feats: Invoked gain Acrobatics, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative, and Lightning Reflexes as bonus feats.